Land Of Waves Short (Rule Book)
Judges MUST HAVE JUDGES: All combat requires two judges, normally one from either village that is entering into battle. It is not the duty of the judges to continue any arguments or bicker over the terms of the role-play that unfolds, but more to provide clarification, upon this rule-set, as to whether or not any combat engaged in by the duelling parties is valid, as per these rules outlined here. Official Judicator CALL AN UMPIRE: In the event that the judges cannot decide upon a matter, they may seek to show the matter to a senior ninja of their village, or a Kage representative. The matter should only be brought before the attention of the Kage of the engaging ninjas' villages should the decision result in the death of his/her ninja, or their opponent. Auto-Hitting NO AUTO-HITTING: A) Technical definition of an auto-hit is an instance where you enforce a contact, connection or attack, to land a hit upon your opponent without giving your opponent a chance to dodge/defend/deflect/counter/ or actually receive and accept the hit themselves, etc. Instances in combat where this arises will result in a voided post for the offender. B) Should someone auto-hit three consecutive times in the same battle, voided or otherwise, they will be disqualified -- if the battle is in war-time, or out in the field, such a disqualification will result in a claim of victory and death or at the least severe maiming of the opponent by the victor. God-Modding NO GOD-MODDING: To god-mod is any of the following: a) take a major / fatal / semi-fatal hit in a bout and for your character not to show any signs of any damage, without an adequate and viable explanation of how they avoided such injuries. b) Trying to change the location of the battle-field to suit your affinities in an opening post -- use a jutsu to that effect to bring your element into play is a better method -- there are many rooms to suit all types of ninja, some will favour you and others will not. c) Pulling out an unbelievable amount of top-level techniques, which would require numerous ability sets/ affinities / ocular abilities, etc. A MAJOR THING to remember is: If your character has a heart, getting struck there is almost certainly fatal, and is not capable of being continued upon. If your character has a head (often important), losing it via decapitation or obtaining a spinal injury, would be a fatal / semi-fatal injury that you could not easily continue with. Meta-Gaming NO META-GAMING: Meta-gaming is when people mix what their character doesn't know or hasn't learned directly within the role-playing situation, with the action in-character. This may be as simple as you have read someone's biography and decided that you will mention that you summon a certain technique "x" so to combat their technique of "y", without ever having "met" the role-playing character before, or had any other way of knowing or obtaining that information other than in Out Of Character (O.O.C) means. Similarly, your dislike of a ninja, based on not liking the person behind the ninja, or vice-versa, is known as "mixing" and is completely unfounded. Using ANY OOC knowledge, whilst IC, is completely Forbidden. Moderate Rules Special Training Sensei/Special Teacher Training: When wanting to learn a skill not taught by your Sensei. YOU MUST ask their/your Sensei and desired teacher and must pass it with the Kage before proceeding IC learning. This is a Sensei/Special Teacher program only. As the desired teacher may not be Jounin status (may be a Chuunin) but must have Sensei and Kage approvel and the desided jutsu/skill must have a planned lesson figured out. Technique Learning When Role-playing within the ROYRP world. There are special measures we will be taking when it comes to learning jutsus. Breaking down what rank each jutsu would be and how long it will take IC to learn, and how long you, as the Role-player OOC need to put into that training. As the training logs will reflect in the end if you: 1. Recieve the justsu 2. The Strenght of the jutsu 3. The level of understanding you established